Mistake
by Cheekypoo
Summary: Jack does not get along with his mom and when she comes to see him all is not well


Disclaimer: I own only the idea and that's it, to bad. ..  
  
All of Sg-1 was at Jacks house for their usual Friday get together, along with Cassie and Janet. Jack and Cassie were sitting in front of the TV playing the Sony. While Janet and Sam watched them playing and tried to help out when they got stuck. Daniel and Teal'c were sitting by the Table playing Chess.  
  
"Hey when do you guys want to order the pizza?" Daniel asked as he waited for Teal'c to make his move.  
  
"Are you getting hungry Danny?" Jack asked with out taking his eyes away from the TV.  
  
"Yeah aren't you?" Daniel asked as he looked back to the bored when Teal'c moved.  
  
"I guess, what about you guys?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yeah I am." Sam said. Everyone else just nodded.  
  
"Ok Daniel it was your idea you can order it." Jack said.  
  
"Jack it's your house."  
  
"Daniel you brought it up." Sam said smiling.  
  
"Oh gee thanks for the support Sam." Daniel said as he reached for the phone.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
"Oh Pizza! I'll get it!" Cassie said as she jumped up from leaning on Jacks shoulder as they watched a movie.  
  
"Jack It's for you!" Cassie yelled from the door.  
  
"What, you mean it's not pizza?" Jack asked as he got up and stretched.  
  
"Nope." Said a feminine voice from the entranced to the living room making Jack jump. "What are you doing here?" Jack asked without even turning around.  
  
"Jack can't a mother come and see her son?" A woman asked as she came into the living room. She was about Sam's height and had grey hair tied into a bun.  
  
"No you can't" Jack answered coldly.  
  
"Jack I am your mother show some respect." The woman said.  
  
"Since when did YOU become my MOTHER?" Jack asked as he turned around to face the woman. "Get out of my house."  
  
"Jack you are my only son and I wanted to see you. Is there a problem with that?"  
  
"Yes there is and I ask again, when did you become my mother?"  
  
"Um maybe we should leave." Daniel said.  
  
"No Daniel you guys stay here we'll take this to the kitchen." Jack said looking at his mother.  
  
Jack and the woman left the room into the kitchen, Sam looked at Daniel and Janet and then shuffled a little closer to the door, not that she needed to.  
  
"Jack I've always been your mother you know that." The woman said.  
  
"Oh sorry my mistake."  
  
"Oh sweetheart your not still caught up on that now are you? It was ages ago. I didn't mean any of that."  
  
"Once again my mistake, or wait no I was your mistake, that's what you always told me wasn't it? Every day, you hated my existence, all I had to do was be there to get a slap across the face!"  
  
"Jack darling don't start this now, I was young, your father had left us,"  
  
"You didn't even know who my father was!"  
  
"OH and that's my fault?"  
  
"Yeah, you can't blame me for that to!"  
  
"Well maybe if you helped out when you were younger then things would have been better."  
  
"I'm sorry are you talking about before I could walk, because I know that I did everything I could to help you, when I wasn't at school, even if you didn't want me!"  
  
"Well if you thought I hated you so much why did you do it?"  
  
"Because I felt sorry for you! I didn't care that you came home drunk and with some new guy every night, you gave me a roof over my head and food to eat even if it was the same thing every, I felt I owed you something!"  
  
"Then why did you always talk back to me if you felt that way? Why were you the worst child in the world?"  
  
"I was the worst Child in the world? Well I'm sorry that there were over 50 guys you thought could have been my father! I'm sorry that I had to go to the hospital over 10 times before I was ten, it wasn't my fault you and your boyfriends didn't like me! I'm sorry I did everything I could for you! I'm sorry I didn't complain when you took my out of school and away from my friends because you wanted me at home to slap more often, and I'm sorry for being BORN!"  
  
"Well so am I! You ruined my life kid! You were always crying I could never leave the house at first! I don't even know why I kept you in the first place, YOU WERE A MISTAKE I NEVER EVEN WANTED YOU!"  
  
"Get OUT!"  
  
"I don't even know why I came in the first place!"  
  
"I'll tell you why! You came because you son has actually become somebody, and has lots and lots of money, that you can't wait to get your hands on, but I hate to burst your bubble but your not getting anything from me anymore!"  
  
The team heard Mrs O'Neill scream and what sounded like a slap before she came stomping out of the kitchen and went straight for the door slamming it behind her.  
  
"So shall we start the movie again?" Jack asked the group as he came out of the kitchen with a red cheek.  
  
"Jack are you ok?" Daniel asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah don't worry about it I'm used to it. I'm sorry you guys had to be here for that."  
  
"For what?" Cassie asked smiling.  
  
"Right." Jack said smiling.  
  
"Lets start the movie again." Cassie said taking a seat in front of the TV. Teal'c sat down on his chair facing the TV while Janet sat on the one opposite from Teal'c and Daniel sat in front of her. Sam and Jack took the couch towards the back right in front of the TV.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Through the movie all Jack could think about was his childhood, and how bad it was. He couldn't help but admit to himself that sometimes what his mother had said to him he really did believe, and that for a large part of his childhood he thought that her couldn't do anything because he was worthless and that he was only good as a punching bag, he had always loved the stars as a kid, always dreamed that one day he could fly among them and leave behind the hurt and the pain. He never really thought that he would really travel through the stars but there he was traveling to other planets amongst the stars with a great team that was really more like the family he never had.  
  
They were half way through the movie when Jack felt Sam moving over. Jack turned to look at her and saw her staring at him "What's wrong?" Jack mouthed. Sam shook her head. The next thing Jack knew she had her arms around him.  
  
"You weren't a mistake to me Jack." She whispered into his ear.  
  
"Thanks Sam." Jack whispered back as they held each other.  
  
((A/N: Don't ask I was bored and this is what came out ok, please review I would really like to know if you liked it or not thanks for reading!!!)) 


End file.
